Haru Samazanba Axeman
Known occupations Brewer, runecrafter, blacksmith, slayer, warrior, executioner (no, seriously!), Doctor's apprentice (who enjoyed a brief career as Doctor Samazanba, renowned for his groundbreaking work on the noob gene, among other genetic research), urban explorer, alchemist, founder of Misthalin Royal Alchemic University, ringcrafter, crafter, mage, hunter, conjurer, marksman. As for part-time jobs... well, the list is infinite, but the notable part is his affinity for working around with rings, making them out of different materials so that the enchantment can get... well, a little off. In his home Universe, the Haruverse, he works for Detective-Inspector Elias Fletcher. Clan connections Haru's connections with the Twilight Guild are simple. he brought them together during the Falador Massacre, and took them on a PK spree. He is good friends with level 98 Guildmaster Kyurin Torment, who later started Eclipse Guild, which always helps Twilight Guild with problems, whether supernatural or financial. Haru has saved her life more than enough for her to help Haru out a lot. Haru also has a place as a sub-lieutenant in the clan known as the Hemomancers, who control blood, also a place as a sub-lieutenant in the Noob Protectors, and often is recruited in issues involving the insanely complicated clan politics. Something always explodes when that happens, though... Haru is also part of the Varrock Royal Investigative Squad, (VaRIS) and works with the previously mentioned Detective-Inspector Elias Fletcher, solving murders and robberies of the strangest kind... which tend to end up with reports that could double as B-movie scripts. As was also mentioned, he has a degree at Misthalin Royal Alchemic University. He also is a renowned seaman of the Eastern and Lunar Sea. Throughout history Haru will no doubt be remembered throughout many history books, as he is the first person since Zamorak to kill a god. Granted, the circumstances were different, and he did kill Bandos, god of battle and of stupid, muscled, warlike creatures - all of which will now be attempting to kill him. His skills as a sailor are unparalleled, and he used these skills to his great advantage during the Second Battle of the Archipelago-just one of the many battles he has survived. Personality Affable, kind, courteous, and fun on a good day - but he seems to have several split personalities, and a very short fuse - which seems to be tied to his abilities. Abilities Haru has a bizarre range of abilities which appear to defy the very laws of nature-such as the ability to call up massive green flames at any time, even underwater, summon large gusts of wind, and has regenerative - or reformative - ability which seemingly goes beyond cellular levels. Case in point, in RuneScape - Ragnarok he was observed having the skin burned off 3/4 of his face, being reduced to nothing but a pool of blood, and vaporised over the course of 45 minutes - only to come back at least two seconds later every time, seemingly unharmed. Category:Haruverse Category:Rework Category:Needs image